1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data searching method that uses a multi dimensional database management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is possible to access one multi dimensional database and search the data that exists in the multi dimensional database on a conventional multi dimensional database management system. Furthermore, a multi dimensional database system has been known in which, when a user requests the detailed date that is relational to the data in the multi dimensional database, the multi dimensional database management system issues a SELECT sentence of SQL to directly obtain the detailed data from a relational data base (in the form of table), and provides it to the user. However, when the user wants to obtain the data that is relational to the data that is being searched on another multi dimensional database, it is required for the user to access the multi dimensional database that is to be searched newly by the user and to search in the database.
A method disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H9-311862 has been known as a method having some flexibility in drill-down direction in data searching for searching the multi dimensional data by use of a plurality of databases. Since it is required to generate and issue an SQL sentence depending on the drill-down direction and to perform search and collection of a relational database listed in the form of table, table join process or the like is required, and the table join process is very heavy for the system.
Since the necessary dimension of the multi dimensional database is different depending on the user usually, not only one multi dimensional database is constructed for one system, but a plurality of multi dimensional databases are constructed.
The conventional art is specialized to obtain the data from the relational database as the detailed data during search of the multi dimensional database, and not specialized to a method for obtaining the relational data from a constructed another multi dimensional database. Therefore, when a user wants to have the information in another multi dimensional database, it is required for the user to access and search another multi dimensional database where the information is stored every time separately.
It is an object of the present invention to link between some loaded multi dimensional databases, and to provide a method for obtaining the relational data in another multi dimensional database from one multi dimensional database on the application. To achieve the above-mentioned object, in the present invention, respective members of multi dimensional databases capable of correlating is correlated each other, and the data in another multi dimensional database in which the member correlated to the data that is being searched exists can be obtained without issue of a new SQL sentence when the relational data in another multi dimensional database is requested.
In detail, in the method for correlating between respective members of multi dimensional databases each other, the information that is necessary to correlate between the respective members of each dimension of multi dimensional databases is taken out from the relational database in which the original data is stored, and the table for storing the data is produced.
In a case that the relational data in another multi dimensional database is to be obtained, by searching the produced table that stores the information for correlating between respective members in multi dimensional databases each other when the application requests the relational data corresponding to the data in the multi dimensional database, the relational data is searched in another multi dimensional database, which is a multi dimensional database different from the multi dimensional database that has requested the relational data, and the information that specifies the relational data is obtained to thereby obtain the relational data.